Baking equipment and cookware items are available in a variety of different sizes and dimensions based upon the food being baked. A bread loaf pan is narrower with higher walls to allow proper rising of the baking bread. For example, a typical size of such a bread pan measures 9 inches long by 5 inches wide by 3 inches high. Unlike a bread loaf pan, a cake pan tends to be wider and shorter, due primarily to ensure the ingredients included bake thoroughly and correctly. For example, a typical size of such a cake pan measures 8 inches square by 1.5 inches high. Because of the different sizes and specifications of each cookware item corresponding to the particular food product, a baker who wishes to bake a variety of foods requires several baking pans and tools varying in size.